I've Finally Found You
by Nerdygirl122
Summary: Legend says that every 50 years, two children are born with two separate eye colors. One eye color being the child's while the other is of their soulmate's. Once the two cross paths they will lose one color and instantly feel a connection between each other. At least that's how the legend goes…
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Hi guys, it's your inactive author here! I wrote this story for my school newspaper and I just thought I should post it up here too! I based this story off of a picture I saw on tumblr. Also I'm sure there must be other people who have written about this as well and just so you know I HAVEN'T read any of them. So if it seems like I'm copying someone else's story I am deeply sorry. Also, please message me about it so I can remove the story. now for some disclaimers  
*I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, The owner is the one and only Hiro Mashima  
*Also I got inspired from a artist on tumblr, whose artwork is the cover. Enjoy!

* * *

Legend says that every 50 years, two children are born with two separate eye colors. One eye color being the child's while the other is of their soulmate's. Once the two cross paths they will lose one color and instantly feel a connection between each other. At least that's how the legend goes…

My name's Lucy and I guess you can say that I'm living proof of this legend. I was born with two distinct eye colors, one brown and one green. My parents have taken me to every specialist they could get to and they all say the same thing; "It's not anything special, simply something in her genes triggered this to happen." I don't NOT believe them, I mean they're specialists; but I've always liked the idea of having someone out there who shares my predicament.

"Lucy," my friend Levy said, as she snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Huh, yeah? What's up?"  
"What were you thinking so hard about," she asked.  
"Oh, nothing important," I said with a smile.  
"Well, ok. Oh, are you still coming to the fair tomorrow?"

"Of course I am! I just hope it's not too cold."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well bye, got-to-go to class, see ya later!"

"Bye Levy," and with that I headed off to my next class.

Fourth period is my least favorite class; I hate it because Sting is in there and he can't seem to take a hint. Sting is one of the popular guys at school who is always caught going after girls; let's just say that 'Sting' is just a nickname girls give him. Anyways, he usually goes after a new girl each week and sadly it's my turn. He's been trying to get me to be with him for a month and he's very persistent.

"Hey, Blondie," Sting said, "I saved you a seat right here," he said as he pat his lap.

I look at him with a slightly annoyed face and said, "Yeah, no thanks. I have my own seat over here." I then sit down at my seat and pull out a book I've been reading.

"Come on Lucy," Sting said as he put his hand on my book. I look him in the eyes and listened to his crap for a while, "you know we'd make a great couple," I rolled my eyes. "I mean you're hot and I'm hot so don't you think we're meant to be?" I once again look Sting dead in the eyes and said, "No." He smiles, "Fine, I like a challenge; but mark my words, you will fall for me." At this point I couldn't care less of what he said, so went back to reading my book until the teacher came in.

Once class was over, I walked to my locker to chat with Levy for a bit.

"So Lu, what time are we getting there tomorrow?"

"I was planning on going at like 6:00pm; and you?"

"Same. How about we meet at the ferris wheel?"

"Yeah sure sounds good. Bye Levy," I said as I walked away.

"Bye-bye, Lu! Remember to dress warm, it's going to be cold tomorrow," Levy yelled after me.

"Okay," I said and continued walking to my car.

The next day I slept in until 2pm, it's Saturday and I don't really have anything to do in the morning. I walk into the kitchen and begin cooking 'breakfast.' As I ate breakfast, I went on my laptop and began watching anime. After about two hours of anime, I start getting ready for the fair. As I'm putting on the last finishing touches of my make-up, it's about 5:30pm. "Oops, better hurry up or I'll be late," I say as I dash out the door.

As I'm driving to the fair I get a call from Levy, "Lu! Bad news, I'm running a bit late," she said.  
"Seriously? *sighs* How long are you gonna take?"  
"I'll be there at like 6:50, 7 at the latest."  
"...Ok, but hurry."  
"I know, sorry Lu. Bye."

Once I get to the fair I decided to get on a few rides while I passes; I check my phone and the time is 6:45.  
 _'Well better start heading to the ferris wheel,'_ I though to myself.  
...One slight problem though… I couldn't find it. I keep searching and searching and searching but I still couldn't spot it.

"How hard is it to find a frickin' ferris wheel?!"

I don't know how but I ended up in a dark area of the fair.

"Hey blondie, I've been waiting," a very familiar voice called.

When I turn around I see Sting standing right there.

"Sting please leave me alone, I'm trying to find Levy," I said trying to walk past him.  
"Hell no," he said as he pinned me to the wall. "You never look my way, I'm the hottest guy in school. No girl could ever resist me, except you."

His breath smelled of alcohol, "Sting have you been drinking? You're 18, don't be stu-"  
"Shut up!" He cut me off.  
"Sting let me go," I said.  
"No," he yelled.

Out of nowhere, my heart starts beating very quickly and I feel my face get red, 'what the hell, why am I getting nervous all of a sudden?'

"Sting, I'm going to tell you one more time, let me go!"  
"I said no Blondie! You're all mine right now!"  
"STING, STOP!" I yelled.  
Then all of a sudden someone pulls Sting off of me and punched him square in the face. "Gah! What the hell was that for man! *gasp* Natsu?" Sting said with confusion in his voice.  
"The lady, said stop. So, get the hell away from her!" the guy named Natsu said.  
Sting then proceeded to scamper away in fear and was soon out of sight.  
"Um, thank you for saving me," I said as my heart continues to beat even harder.  
"No problem. My name's Natsu, by the way," he said, still facing the direction Sting went. He then turned around and looked me in the eyes.  
"*Gasp* No way," I said in pure astonishment.  
Natsu then smiles at me, "Huh, well look at that," he said as our eye colors switched. He had green eyes, so I'm assuming mine are now brown.  
"Looks like I've finally found you. Nice to meet you, Soulmate!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Kidnapped

I continue to stand there staring at him. "Um, hello?" Natsu said as he moved closer to me. I don't respond. ' _Why does he have pink hair,'_ I thought. "Hello? Natsu to pretty girl, can you hear me," he said while smiling and waving a hand in front of my face.

I finally snap out of it, "U-uh, yes?" I said, I could feel my face heat up.

"Thanks for waking up beautiful, mind telling me your name?" He said as he continued to smile.

"Hi…" I say in a shy voice, "My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here," he said as he grabbed my hand. There was a small pause.

' _What do I say now?! Lucy, don't just stare at him awkwardly'_

I took a deep breath, "So Natsu, I have a question."

"Ok, shoot," he said.

"Well…" I said as I twiddled my fingers, "How exactly did you find me here?"

Natsu looks at me confused, "You do know the legend don't you?" He asked.

"I mean yeah, but that doesn't really explain how you found me…" I said as I crossed my arms..

"Oh, ok. Well then how about we-" Natsu was cut off mid sentence.

"Lucy! There you are!" Levy yelled as she ran towards Lucy, not noticing that Natsu was there.

"Well I guess we can talk another time, catch ya later Beautiful," Natsu said as he saluted me with two fingers and ran off into the night.

"Wait, Nats-" I said as I was attacked with a hug by Levy.

"Lu, I was so worried about you! What the hell were you doing over here, I was waiting for you by the Ferris Wheel for so long." She said as she pulled away from the hug and looked at Lucy in the eyes.

Levy gasped, "No frickin way..." Levy was the only person I ever told about the legend. "You're eyes are brown! THEY'RE FUCKING BROWN!" She she grabbed my hands as she jumped for joy. "Screw the fair! We're going home and you're going to tell me EVERYTHING!"

* * *

"Wow, so Sting literally tried to do something to you," Levy asked.

"Yeah, I was so scared of where that was going," I replied as I laid back on my bed. "I mean I knew the boy was a perverted asshole but I didn't think he'd take it that far."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Lu…" Levy said with a sad face. "Well whatever, let's change the subject, so what do you think of Natsu?" She said while cheering up.

I start blushing, "Well, as of right now I'm not sure what to think since I don't know anything about him."

"But was he cute?" Levy said while smirking.

"..."

"Lu?"

"Yes! That boy was the hottest guy I've ever seen!" I said while exploding into a ball of embarrassment from just thinking about him.

"Haha, that's cute! So when are you gonna see him again?" Levy asked.

"I have no idea!" I said with confidence. "I'm never gonna see him again, am I," I sighed.

"Don't say that Lu! I'm sure you'll see him again very soon," Levy said while trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, maybe" I said to myself.

That night Levy and I had a sleepover and continued to talk about my pink haired hero throughout the night.

* * *

It was 11am, on Sunday now; so I got up to take a shower and get ready for the day. I still couldn't get Natsu out of my mind; ' _Was I going to see him again, and if I did then when?'_ I then walk over to the fridge to see what I can cook for lunch.

"Hmm, there isn't really anything I can cook with this," I said as I hold a bottle of ketchup and a container of butter. ' _I guess I need to go shopping.'_ I walk back to my room to go wake up Levy.

I start shaking her a bit, "Levy, it's the afternoon wanna come with me to buy groceries?"

Levy then sits up and looks at me, while her wavy blue hair is all messy, and shakes her head no. She then lays back down and falls asleep again.

' _I guess it can't be helped.'_ I giggled. And with that I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed to the grocery store.

...

I regret everything….

' _Damn it past Lucy! Why didn't you take the fucking car?!'_ I didn't anticipate how many things I would buy nor how hot it was going to be. I dropped one bag at least three times since I left the store, thankfully some people were kind enough to help me pick it back up.

"Hey need any help," said a very familiar voice.

I begin to tense up, was it Natsu? "Thank you, but I think I've got it," I said while turning around, only to see that my guess, was wrong..

"Lucy, are you sure you don't need help? Those look heavy," Jellal asked. Erza standing behind him.

"No really I'm fine, don't worry about it guys!" I said as I dropped another bag on the floor.

"You're lucky Erza and I were just coming back from the movies; it's like 80 degrees out here, you could have passed out." Jellal scolded.

"Why did you decide to walk to the store anyway Lucy? You have a freaking car," Erza scolded as well.

Jellal and Erza, quite the power couple at school, they're relationship is something I wish I could have. They're meant to be. Not to mention they act like parents, always scolding us, helping us with things; I guess that can also go into the fact that they're the student council president and vice president and they usually look after the students.

"I know I have a car but I wasn't really thinking I've had a lot on my mind," I said.

"Like the fact that your eye color changed," Erza said bluntly.

"Oh yeah," Jellal awed as he got closer to my face to see.

"Yeah.." I said nervously. I didn't want to tell Erza or Jellal the legend because I knew they wouldn't believe me or at least they'll think that I still believe in fairy tales.

"I'm just very confused, I'm not sure what it means. I was going to go to the doctors sometime this week to ask about it," I said. _'I hope that was convincing enough.'_

"I'm sure it isn't anything to be worried about, I thought this would happen sooner or later." Erza said as we finally reached my house.

"Yeah, well thank you guys very much for helping me carry the groceries back," I said while smiling.

"It's no problem Lucy, we were glad to help." Jellal said.

"How about you guys come in and have lunch with Levy and I, it's the least I could do since you helped me."

"Thank you very much but we don't want to intrude," Erza said as her stomach growled.

...

Her face turned red.

"Ok, maybe we will join you," she said while clearing her throat.

I smiled, "I'm glad." I walk up to the door and begin pulling out my key only to realize it's already unlocked. "That's weird, I swear I locked the door before I left." When I walked in my house was trashed. _'What the hell happened in here?!'_ I thought to myself.

"Wow Lucy, looks like you and Levy had a blast last night," Jellal said jokingly.

"This isn't how what the house looked like when I left..." I said.

"Levy!" I gasped.

I ran to my room as fast as I could. "Levy!" I yelled as I crashed through my bedroom door. She was no where to be seen. There's a note on the bed.

"Lucy is Levy ok?" Erza said running into my room with Jellal.

Tears begin rolling down my cheeks, Erza takes the note from my hands and reads it. "Sabertooth," she says with so much anger in her voice.

Sabertooth is the infamous gang that roams the streets of Magnolia terrorizing everyone. No one is safe, not even their own members; just a while back they stripped and humiliated one of the girls in their gang. They even killed Sabertooth's original leader.

"My friend was kidnapped by Sabertooth, great!" I cried as more tears begin to fall.

Erza grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes, "Lucy don't cry! We'll get her back, I know exactly how."

"How?" I asked while calming down.

"With the help of Fairy Tail."

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's been FOREVER but I'm going to try to keep a schedule of uploading a new chapter every 2 weeks to a month. As of right now I'm in summer vacation but once school starts in August I'm not going to be able to post as much as I'd like. As always please express your opinions in the comments below, constructive criticism is always appreciated and I will see you guys in my next chapter!

Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3 - Fairy Tail

I think Erza has finally lost it. To think she'd suggest something as rash as getting Fairy Tail involved.

Fairy Tail, another gang known widespread across the continent; in fact, they're rivals of Sabertooth. This gang tends to keep to themselves and have been known for doing favors in return for money.

"Erza, this isn't the time for jokes we need to call the police, or SOMEONE, they fucking kidnapped MY BEST FRIEND!" I snapped at Erza. _'Well… at least my last few days on earth were memorable.'_ I braced for the worst, but surprisingly I'm still alive.

"Lucy, I need you to trust me, Fairy Tail will help us out I promise you!" Erza said, confidence beaming from her.

I thought for a moment, ' _Is this really a good idea?'_

After thinking about it a little longer I finally answered. "Ok," I sighed. "Even though I 100% doubt that Fairy Tail would help us out, let's try to get Levy back." I said.

Erza smiled, "Great! Let's go! Oh, but before we get there we have to stop somewhere first."

And with that Jellal, Erza, and I began searching for Fairy Tail's hideout.

* * *

After walking for an hour we finally found Fairy Tail's hideout, at least I think it's Fairy Tail's hideout. It's extremely dark and dusty in here, making it kinda hard to breathe. As we walked in I instantly started getting hot and my heart rate accelerated, ' _Why am I feeling like this again?'_ I thought. I try to hide my emotion from Erza and Jellal.

"Erza?" I began.

"Yes?" Erza asked as she guided us deeper into the factory.

"Why did we have to wear these disguises, we look stupid." We were all wearing ridiculous costumes; I was wearing a brown wig tied up into two ponytails, big, black glasses and a strange blue and black school uniform. Erza was wearing a blonde wig and dressed in a playboy bunny suit; and poor Jellal was dressed as a girl!

"I agree with Lucy, were these disguises really necessary?" Jellal asked. His face was redder than Erza's hair, and he seemed slightly annoyed.

"I get the feeling that someone is targeting Lucy, so I thought I'd be a good idea to disguise ourselves. Not to mention Jellal and I are the student council president and vice president, can you imagine what everyone will say if they saw us walking into and abandoned building," she stated simply while continuing to guide us through the factory.

"Wait, so you think I'm being targeted by someone from Sabertooth?" I asked.

"Mmhm," she nodded.

I heard Jellal mumble under his breath, "That still doesn't explain why I had to dress up as a girl…" he frowned.

' _Poor Jellal,'_ I thought to myself. "Follow-up question," I said.

"Ok, shoot." She replied.

"How exactly did you know where to look? Like, what makes you think that this is Fairy Tail's hideout?"

Erza stops walking and turns to face me, "Yeah, about that..."

Before Erza could finish her sentence, we heard a door slam shut, blocking our only way of escape. My heart sinks, ' _I knew this was a bad idea, we should have just let the police handle it."_ I thought as tears begin to swell.

"Well, looks like we've got company!" All of a sudden I get this strange sensation, my heart rate increases a bit and I feel nervous all of a sudden.

A mysterious figure walks out of the shadows, "How did you people even find us here?" the guy questioned. He looked as though he was my around my age, he had really dark hair and dark blue eyes. This guy was pretty handsome to say the least.

I look over at Erza and she had the calmest look on her face, I never knew someone could be so chill. ' _What is with this girl? Why isn't she freaking out?'_ I thought.

"Well you see, dumbass, it's me Er-"

"Who the hell are you callin' a dumbass blondie?" The man interrupts, clearly annoyed.

Erza rolled her eyes, "You! Now listen, Gray-"

"Gray, how do you know my name?" He said slightly worried. Gray then grabs Jellal's arm roughly and pulled him out, "Who the hell are you working for?"

Jellal yelps out in pain, if I hadn't already known he was a guy, I would have thought he was girl crying in pain.

All of a sudden something didn't feel right, I could feel some bad energy radiating off of Erza. By the time I realized it, Erza leaped forward and punched Gray in the face.

"I've had enough! Don't fucking touch my boyfriend," she said as her wig slid off.

"ERZA?" The members of Fairy Tail questioned.

"Um Erza, you didn't have to punch him that hard… I'm ok, he just startled me a bit," Jellal told his aggressive girlfriend.

"What the hell Erza!? Why are you wearing a disguise?" Gray asked as he sat up on the floor while holding the cheek Erza just punched.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on!" I begged. Everyone then looks over at me as if they hadn't noticed me until now.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked bluntly.

"I brought her here because she needs help," Erza said, she has calmed down a bit. Erza then walks over to me and says, "You see Lucy, I'm part of Fairy Tail. These guys are like my family, so I know for fact they'll help you out."

I stand there for a moment, trying to process what she just said. "Wait, so **you're** in a gang… Erza Scarlet? The student council president?"

"Yep, pretty much. Just don't tell anyone, or else," she threatened with a smile.

"Whoa whoa, Erza what's the big idea? What do you mean we're going to help her, just 'cause you know her doesn't mean we're just gonna help her!," Gray argued.

"Yeah!" the rest of the members agreed.

"Fine if I can find one other person who knows Lucy, here, then we'll help her. How about that?" Erza said as she stretched out her arm for a handshake.

"Fine…" Gray said while shaking her hand.

"Great! He should be arriving in 3...2...1"

"Lucy!" In comes Natsu to tackle me in a hug. My heart rate calmed down a bit.

"Natsu? What are you doing here," I asked in confusion.

"There, I found another person. A deal's a deal," Erza said.

Gray looked at her slightly annoyed, but continued to listen to what Erza has to say.

"Ok, listen up everyone," Erza started. Everyone huddled around Erza and listened to her news.

"This is my friend Lucy and she really needs our help. Sabertooth has kidnapped one of her friends and we need to stop them!"

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back with more Fairy Tail! I'm so so SO sorry about not posting frequently! I'm really trying to get better at it, so please bear with me! I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming out but I hope really soon! I hope some of you are still interested in this story and I hope you like what's coming 'cause I've got some good ideas of what direction I'd like to take this story!

Please express your opinions to your heart's content, as always constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Thank you for sticking with me!

Much love,

Nerdygirl122


	4. Chapter 4 - Plan(-ish)

Immediately after uttering that cursed gang's name, Fairy Tail erupted in various murmurs.

"Sabertooth," Gray whispered to himself as he clenched his fist.

Natsu released me from his hug and I felt his mood change completely.

"I knew I should have finished the job when I had the chance," he cursed under his breath.

"So, what do you say guys? Are we doing this or what?" Erza continued to ask.

"What's in it for us," someone shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah!" Others joined in.

"What do you mean, a deal's a deal," Erza argued back.

I interrupt, "No it's ok Erza, they're right. It wouldn't be fair to them if they didn't get anything in return."

"How about I make a deal with you guys," I started. "If you help me get my friend, Levy, back, I'll give the whole mob $10,000!"

"$10,000?!" The group gasped with astonishment.

"Whoa, Lucy where are you going to get the money from, that's an absurd amount!" Erza scolded.

"It's ok, it's the money that my parents left me before they passed away. I'll do anything to get my friend back, and if that means I'm gonna live on the streets for a long time in the process, then so be it," I whispered to Erza.

Natsu overheard my conversation with Erza, "Lucy, you don't have to do this, we'd help either way," he said in attempts of changing my mind.

I turn to face Natsu head on, "No way, that wouldn't be fair to you guys. I want to do this, please let me!"

There's a slight pause between our conversation; Natsu's thinking hard about this.

He looks at me one last time and asks, "Are you sure about this?"

I take a deep breath and reply "Yes, 100%!"

Natsu then nods and leads me toward the Fairy Tail mob.

"Well," I asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"Let's kick some Saber-ass!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison as the rest of Fairy Tail cheered in agreement.

And so, the planning commenced.

* * *

Now I've never been in a gang before but I've always imagined them going with their gut and always improvising their next step. Guess that's not the case with Fairy Tail.

All we've done so far is brainstorm ideas on how to infiltrate Sabertooth without all of us attacking at once. There came a point where I left the conversation and sat in a different corner of the factory because it started becoming too much for me. I hate the idea that Sabertooth could be hurting Levy because of me; it doesn't make sense though, what does Sabertooth want with me?

"Hey Lucy, are you ok," Natsu asked as he approached me with a sincere look on his face.

I look back down again and quietly answered him, "Not really."

Natsu sat down next to me and placed his hand on my back, "It's ok Lucy, I know we're gonna be able to get your friend back. I'm sure of it," he reassured.

"I just don't understand," I whimpered. My voice begins to crack, "Why would Sabertooth be after me? And why are they taking it out on Levy," tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey its ok Lucy," Natsu says as he wipes away my tears. "I promise Levy will be ok."

I look up once more at my pink haired, other half and I notice something different about his eyes. They were blue.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked while wiping away my tears. "Why are they blue?"

"I thought you knew the legend," he said, voice full of confusion.

"'Every 50 years two kids are born with two different eye colors and are destined to be soulmates'," I recited.

"Yeah that's right, except the 50 years part. That was included in the legend for dramatic effect," he replied.

"Seriously? What the hell..." I said in an annoyed tone, I've been lied to my whole childhood.

"Yeah, it sucks I know. It takes the fun out of it. Anyway, the legend continues with 'once the two cross paths they can sense each other's presence with rapid heart rate and their eyes change according to the strongest emotions of either partner.' In other words, because your very sad because of all that's been happening, my eyes and your eyes turned blue because of this connection we share."

"What, my eyes are blue too?" I questioned as I looked at my reflection on my phone. "Wow, they really are," I awed. "And the rapid heart rate, that explains why I kept feeling that way! The first time it happened it was when you saved me from Sting, and the other time was when we arrived here."

"And that is why I was able to find you," Natsu said as he grinned and crossed his arms while leaning up against the wall.

Natsu's smile fades and he starts talking in a serious tone again, "Speaking of which, and I don't mean to darken the mood again, but I'm pretty sure I know why Sabertooth is targeting you."

"Really," I tense up, "What's your guess?"

"The night of the fair, that guy who was harassing you. I can't remember the blonde, bastard's name but he's a member of Sabertooth, if I'm not mistaken he's the son of the gang leader, and he's always trying to pick a fight with us, more specifically me."

"Sting, he's a gang member too?" I shout in confusion. I knew the guy was a dick but I never thought he was in a gang.

"What was that Lucy, you found out who's after you?" Erza inquired as she walked over to Natsu and me.

"I think so, Natsu thinks it was Sting, and if I'm being honest, I think it was him too. He's been trying for the hardest time to get me to hook up with him but I'm always turning him down. He must be trying to get revenge on me," I confessed. My sadness started turning into anger, to think this is all happening to Levy because of this asshole. This is unforgivable.

"When they kidnapped Levy they must have originally been looking for you, but since you weren't home they decided to take Levy instead," Erza hypothesized.

"Whoa," Gray jolted, "What's up with you two, why are your eyes red?" Gray asked the couple.

Erza sensed the rage radiating off of the two and tried to calm them down. "Lucy, Natsu I need you two to focus. You can't go barging into Sabertooth without a plan, it could ultimately make matters worse."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down a bit. On the other hand, Natsu was still furious.

"I can't believe that bastard. It's one thing for him to try hitting up a stranger, but for him to know her and he is constantly being told 'no' is completely unacceptable! Not to mention that's my girl he's trying to hook up with!" He roared.

I felt my face turn red, _'Did he just say 'my girl'?'_ I thought.

In hopes of calming him down I gave Natsu a hug, "It's ok Natsu, I'm not going anywhere."

Little-by-little his anger diminished. He then hugged me back and whispered, "I know we barely met but this connection that we share is real, I'm sure of it."

Without breaking free of our hug, he looks me in the eyes and says, "I love you Lucy, there's no denying my feelings for you."

I never knew I was able to handle this much heat, Natsu's words really touched me. I didn't know what to say, I was in such a state of shock I couldn't really process what was happening. I felt something cool run down my hot, red cheeks, _'What's this,'_ I thought as I touched my face. _'Tears? Damn it, why do I have to be such an emotional wreck?'_ Natsu, being one step ahead of me, began wiping away my tears with his thumb. We looked at each other for a moment and smiled. It's like we used telepathy to talk to each other; we decided to continue this discussion later, right now we have to save Levy!

"Ok Erza, I've calmed down. So, what's the plan?" Natsu asked, returning both of our eye colors back to normal.

Erza nods, happy that her comrade has calmed down, "Alright, then. For starters, Lucy, and you're going to have to trust me on this one, I need you to accept Sting's feelings. Turn on the charm tomorrow at school and try to get him to take you to his house; as we all know, Sabertooth's hideout is deep within the basement of Sting's home."

I gag at the idea of having to flirt with Sting but I'll do it for Levy. "Ok, I'll do it!"

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Erza asked.

I answer her in a serious and stern voice while making eye contact, "Levy could be in potential danger and it's my fault. I don't care what happens to me, I just want my best friend back."

Erza gives me a pat on the shoulder, "Very brave of you Lucy, but I was more concerned because your eyes are red again."

"Huh? But I'm not angry, if anything I'm repulsed at the thought," I said in confusion. I then start sensing a bad aura to my right and low and behold there's Natsu, enraged once again.

"You want her to what?!" Natsu roared through out the factory.

After all that to calm him down, he gets angry again, I guess there's no helping it though. _'Don't worry Levy, I'm bringing you home!'_

* * *

Hey guys, look at me go!

I'm on a roll this year! (I think I just jinxed myself :'( Whhhyyyy) Here's chapter 4, I really hope you guys are enjoying so far! I'm having so much fun writing this story and so glad to finally break free of my writers block after how many years? lol

Anyways, as always please let me know if you enjoyed and please leave some constructive criticism, it's always greatly appreciated! Thank you and see you next time!

Happy Reading! 3

~Nerdygirl122


End file.
